Juntos por una causa
by Las-Zabini
Summary: Una carta va a cambiar las vidas de Malfoy y Potter, un traslado de vivienda, unos malhumorados tíos, nuevas travesuras y... ¿amor-odio? RR! Cap.6 UP!
1. Carteando con el archienemigo

**JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA**

**(_por__ Las-Zabini_)__**

**Cap****. 1.**

**Carteando con el archienemigo**

Un desgarrador grito, del que tan sólo podía identificar la voz y que tantos sueños le había perturbado. Ése grito que tanto temía oír y no poder asistir en pos de su ayuda y que le quebraba el alma.

Entonces, Harry Potter despertó en la cama de Prived Drive empapado en un frío sudor que mojaba toda su cama y que lo obligaba a levantarse para no empaparse aún más.

Ese grito era el de Draco Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas. No sabía por qué, pero le perturbaba saber que a uno de los que más odiaba, pudiera sufrir daño alguno. O quizá fuera que, ¿al que creía odiar, tan sólo sintiera lástima por él?

Allí estaba de nuevo, observando un nuevo amanecer sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel perturbador sueño que cada noche le perturbaba y con más frecuencia. Ese grito aún retumbaba en sus oídos y le golpeaba en cada parte de su cerebro provocando que la cabeza le doliera.

El chico-que-vivió pensaba en lo acontecido durante lo que llevaba de vacaciones.

Volvió a la cama y quitó las sábanas para girar el empapado colchón.

Sacó sábanas limpias y las colocó en el colchón. Volvió a estirarse, pero sin lograr volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó nuevamente y se sentó en el escritorio y escribió otra vez lo que podía recordar de aquella pesadilla.

Pronto oyó los pasos en la habitación contigua de tía Petunia que se levantaba para ir a comprar el pan y el periódico.

Cada día que pasaba en el número 4 de Prived Drive era de una rutina que no tenía fin. Harry deseaba salir de allí, fuera como fuera, pero no podía evitar sentirse seguro en aquella casa, no cuando ahora sabía la verdad sobre el motivo por el cual debía quedarse allí. El pacto que tía Petunia había sellado cuando acogió a aquel bebé de apenas un año de vida, le obligaba a quedarse bajo la protección de la sangre que corría por las venas de su tía, a pesar que ésta no estimara a Harry como un sobrino, ni mucho menos, odiaba todo lo que se refería a él y a su especie (por decirlo de alguna manera).

Decidido a no hacer enfadar a sus tíos ni a su primo, Harry apenas se hacía notar para no irritar a tío Vernon que desde que los miembros de la Orden se le habían acercado en King's Cross estaba demasiado rebotado con él.

Faltaba poco más de un mes para poder regresar al colegio y eso tampoco le ayudaba. Quería comprobar que Draco Malfoy se encontraba por lo menos a salvo de cualquier mal, pero no le haría bien a Harry escribirle a Malfoy una carta, porque sabía que éste le odiaba y que jamás leería una carta que estuviera en su nombre.

No sabía qué hacer. Deseaba tener noticias de él, pero a la vez temía no poder recibir nada más que reproches escritos o hablados por su parte. Tan siquiera escritos. Las represalias serían inmediatas si se atreviera a dirigirse a él. No podía evitar pensar en escribirle.

Aun así, no sabía como poder comenzar aquel escrito sin desvelar por mínimo que fuera su identidad. Eso le reconcomía por dentro inevitablemente.

Se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza en aquel tema y le hacía sentir mal.

La voz de tía Petunia le llegó desde la parte baja llamando a la familia a desayunar. Se vistió con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros de Dudley y una amplia camiseta de manga corta de éste se peinó más por costumbre que para domarse el rebelde pelo que era imposible no llevar siempre revuelto y bajó a la cocina, en donde nadie le prestó atención alguna. Se comió lo que tenía en el plato y se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín. Se sentó en el banco que estaba allí para seguir sumergiéndose en aquel pensamiento que hacía varias horas que tenía en la mente. Pero decidió no seguir pensando en él.

Volvió dentro y subió. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, sacó un trozo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y comenzó a escribir:

_Hola Malfoy,_

_Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero es inevitable que no pare de pensar en lo que pueda pasarte._

_Últimamente no paro de soñar que algo horrible pueda sucederte y me siento mal. Ya sé que me odias, pero si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo, en el fondo sé que eres una gran persona y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Mira, creo que no deberíamos llevarnos mal. Necesito que me confirmes tu estado y no me importa cómo lo hagas, tan sólo dime si estás bien._

_Creo que lord Voldemort vendrá a por ti y espero equivocarme._

_En fin. Espero que contestes a mi escrito._

_Harry__ Potter._

Harry releyó lo que había escrito y enrolló el pergamino para que cuando _Hedwig_ llegara se lo llevara.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Parecía que no había tenido suerte en su cacería. Me acerqué a ella, le acaricié aquel blanco y suave plumaje y le até la carta y le indiqué que el que debía recibirla, era Malfoy. Me miró extrañada, pero se lo pedí amablemente. Por respuesta, recibí un picotazo amistoso y salió volando después de haber bebido un poco.

Harry se sentó encima de la cama y se cogió las piernas, de manera que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas. Su mente volvió a aquel estremecedor grito. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una lechuza entró revoloteando y se posó en su cama.

No conocía aquella extraña lechuza y cogió el mensaje que le portaba.

Lo abrió y leyó. Los ojos se le abrieron. No podía creerlo.

_Hola Potter,_

_No sé lo que me ha llevado a escribir esto, pero deberías saber que temo por mi mismo y que creo que tú también sientes lo mismo. No sé que está ocurriendo, pero desde que te reproché aquello, no he podido dejar de pensar que no fue tu culpa que les capturaran._

_Sé que sufres por la muerte de Black, pues no necesitas decirlo fuerte para que se te note, pero él se ha ido para dejar pasar una nueva etapa para ti como para los demás. No fue la muerte que se merecía, pero lo hizo por ti._

_No quiero que pienses que me ablando, pero, sufro viéndote sufrir._

_Las cosas no son fáciles y eso se nota en cuanto a la muerte se refiere, pero no te dejes derrumbar._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en tus palabras antes de la selección y darte toda la razón. Me abriste los ojos, pero mi orgullo ganó. No supe porque, pero deseé ir a Slytherin y no me lo perdono._

_No sé que me sucede, quizá me ablande. Que tonto me parece todo..._

_No sabrás lo que me pasa, pero el que no debe ser nombrado vendrá a por mi, ahora estoy seguro, pero no quiero dejarme atrapar. No lo puedo permitir._

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me sucederá?_

_No puedo estar seguro._

_Por si no nos volvemos a ver,_

_Draco__ Lucius Malfoy._

Harry leyó varias veces la carta y no pudo dejar de pensar a qué se referiría con que tenía razón y que sabía que estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius.

Ahora estaba seguro que no le odiaba, pero no creía que sintiera lástima por Draco Malfoy y eso le confundía.

Las cosas se confundían cada vez más y se complicaban. ¿Lord Voldemort tras Malfoy? Todo era probable, al ser el único Malfoy que no estaba bajo su marca. Pero que Draco Malfoy, le pudiera pedir ayuda, ¿era eso nuevo para Harry? Y tanto que lo era.

Harry se levantó. Fue al escritorio y escribió una nota. Era corta, pero no tenía más que decir.

_Malfoy__,_

_No sé si lo que me pides es ayuda, pero, has de saber que no eres el único a por quien va Voldemort, mi dirección es: número 4 de Prived Drive. Aquí me encontrarás. Si a mi no me puede tocar aquí, supongo que a ti tampoco._

_Harry__ Potter._

La releyó y se la dio a la lechuza de un color crema que partió en dirección a su amo.

Harry volvió a sentarse para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. El nombre de Sirius le volvió a la mente y unas lágrimas le asomaron por los ojos.

**_Las-Zabini_**


	2. Enfrentamientos y muggles detestables

**Declaimer**: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de JK Rowling y las editoras y organizaciones que compraron los derechos de autor. Sólo espero de esto que les guste y disfruten del fic y no saco nada haciéndolo, tampoco me pagan. Bueno sólo cobro reviews. ._

**Advertency****:** _Este fic en un futuro va a ser SLASH-YAOI (relación CHICO/CHICO) si no te gusta el género mejor no lo leas... Te vas a evitar disgustos mayores._

**NdA****:** _Hola a todas._

_Siento poner ahora el declaimer y la advertencia, pero el primer cap. me surgió en una hora y no tuve tiempo de hacer retoques ni nada. Espero me disculpen. En fin, creo que ha gustado el fic, así que me he decidido a seguir con él._

_En este cap. sabrán más sobre la vida de Draco Malfoy y porqué mucho de su comportamiento. También sabrán algo más sobre Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, aunque no haya mucho que contarles._

_¡Espero que les guste y R/R!_

_Gracias por todo._

_Besos_

**JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA**

**(****_por Las-Zabini_****)******

**Cap****. 2.******

**Enfrentamientos**

**y**** muggles******

**detestables****.**

****

En una mansión, tan sólo vivía un niño de unos dieciséis años con unos cuantos elfos domésticos que le servían, a pesar que él odiaba los lujos, porque por culpa de sus padres lo había aborrecido todo.

_Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy hacía como si su hijo no existiera. Su matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy había sido de conveniencia para juntar los apellidos Malfoy y Black, pero nada más._

_ Ella no amaba a Lucius Malfoy y aún menos al hijo en común, Draco Malfoy, a quien desde un buen principio le había demostrado su repugnancia. Una niñera siempre se había estado ocupando de él desde bebé y Narcissa había ido de fiesta en fiesta, soñando con amores imposibles, porque como bien sabía, su matrimonio era irrompible._

_ Lo que más la había fastidiado era que tuvo que tener a su hijo justo antes de que su hermana mayor: Helenna, se casara con Gilderoy François, importante mago, ministro de Francia._

_ Narcissa siempre había deseado ser como su hermana. Ella era más guapa que ella y siempre había sobresalido en todo. En cambio ella, fue la que vino por accidente, como quien dice, y sus padres nunca la habían mirado con mucho interés hasta que conocieron a los Malfoy y decidieron que ella debería casarse con el hijo de éstos._

_ Siempre había maldecido el día que sus padres conocieron a los padres de Lucius y a pesar de que también odiaba a Lucius, se había acostumbrado a convivir bajo el mismo techo._

_ Aunque ellos fueran marido y mujer, intentaban no profundizar mucho en conversar y hasta dormían en habitaciones separadas, la una de la otra._

_ Las comidas eran tensas y silenciosas y a Draco no se le permitía jamás comer con ellos, puesto que tenía un profesor de Artes Oscuras particular y siempre estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Las comidas las hacía a deshora y sólo cuando el profesor particular, creía que había estudiado bastante o que ya se sabía la lección._

_ Draco odiaba aquella vida y deseaba ser cualquier otro niño, menos ser un Malfoy. Eso era un calvario y nunca mejor dicho. No podía reír, no podía jugar, no podía comer sanamente, no podía estar junto a sus padres, no tenía amigos con los cuales salir a dar una vuelta, no tenía vacaciones decentes y mucho menos cumpleaños. Las Navidades solía pasarlas en casa de los abuelos paternos o los maternos, nunca se reunían las dos familias._

_ Draco Malfoy había tenido una dura infancia, la cual no podía dejar de recordar. Largas horas nocturnas las había pasado llorando amargamente y reprimiendo los sollozos para que nadie le oyera ahogarse en aquel amargo llanto que durante toda su miserable vida había tenido que esconder._

_ Ser un Malfoy era duro y no era un camino de rosas, pues en la sangre llevaba su destino gravado, algo con lo que Draco Malfoy había estado luchando durante muchísimos años._

_ Ser mortífago no le atraía en absoluto y era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar, mucho menos deseaba serlo. No quería unirse al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no deseaba que éste le obligara a unírsele._

_ Las cosas no le eran fáciles y ahora que apenas faltaba un año para su mayoría de edad, temía por sí mismo, pues seguramente, el Señor Tenebroso, ahora, estaría trazando un plan para atraparle a él también y marcarle como a su padre._

Entonces una blanca lechuza entró por la ventana. Eran las doce del mediodía y le extrañó, pues no era ni de Crabbe, ni de Goyle, ni de Zabini, ni de Parkinson.

Le retiró la carta y la leyó. No lo podía creer, ¡era de Potter! Pero... ¿Habría recibido ya su carta?

Probablemente sí, pero de momento esperaría a contestar por si la suya regresaba con alguna respuesta por parte de Potter.

Se levantó de la cama, pasó al cuarto de baño contiguo y se limpió la cara, puesto que sin darse cuenta, mientras dormía había echado a llorar. Eso le sucedía muy a menudo y algo le decía que el que tenía razón era él y que aquella vida no era justa para él, pues no había hecho nada para merecer ese infierno. Deseaba que todo cesara, que fuera tan sólo un niño cualquiera, ser feliz junto a unos padres que lo amaran y que todo fuera un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad era que era un Malfoy y eso era SU realidad.

Preparó la bañera para darse un relajante baño antes de bajar a desayunar y lo llenó de jabones, espuma y aromas.

Esa era la única ventaja de ser un Malfoy, que los baños eran muy reconfortantes y relajantes.

Con una palmada puso una música ambiental que era de su agrado. Se oían las olas batiendo en la orilla y también gaviotas. Además había abierto el aroma marino y todo junto provocaba un éxtasis en Draco que sólo le fue arrebatado cuando entró en el baño el profesor particular.

- ¿¡Señor Malfoy, aún está así!? ¡Le espero en media hora en la biblioteca de su padre! –le dijo Mundundush Knightley.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Draco. En cuanto salió el hombre, Draco rompió a llorar. No era justo lo que le ocurría. Se levantó, cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, se peinó un poco y salió a su habitación para vestirse.

Al llegar, encontró a su lechuza posada en el escritorio con una nota atada a la pata y tenía las plumas algo alborotadas, por lo que supuso que el señor Knightley había intentado fisgonear su correo.

Cogió la nota y acarició a Vallery, su lechuza. La abrió y leyó:

_Malfoy__,_

_No sé si lo que me pides es ayuda, pero, has de saber que no eres el único a por quien va Voldemort, mi dirección es: número 4 de Prived Drive. Aquí me encontrarás. Si a mi no me puede tocar aquí, supongo que a ti tampoco._

_Harry__ Potter._

La releyó una y otra vez y se decidió. Potter le brindaba ayuda y un techo en donde quizá estuviera seguro. Abrió de una patada su baúl y comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias, libros, tinteros, plumas, pergaminos, ropa, etc. de manera desordenada.

Se vistió, y con un sistema muy eficiente redujo su baúl, se lo metió en un bolsillo y se subió a su Nimbus 2001 y salió por la ventana. En el mismo momento que el señor Knightley entraba en la habitación.

Draco rió con ganas, pues se libraba de las horrendas clases de Artes Oscuras, puesto que sólo leía sobre las torturas a muggles, sangre sucias y squibs. Eso no le atraía en absoluto, hasta le daba asco.

Pero por fin, Draco Malfoy se sentía libre. Subió arriba, tras las nubes de tormenta para que no fuera visto por los muggles. Era libre por fin. No podía creer que ya no estuviera bajo el techo de la Mansión Malfoy, que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

Mas así era y eso le reconfortaba, pero aún no estaba seguro.

Bajó de nuevo y se fue a un callejón. Allí sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y la levantó. Pronto apareció ante él el Autobús Noctámbulo. Al subir, dio la dirección en donde Potter se alojaba, pero dio una condición que lo dejaran un par de calles antes, no quería problemas con los muggles de aquella zona.

Pagó por una cama y se fue a sentar.

Primero fueron a dejar a una extraña bruja con una pamela negra y un velo que cubría su rostro a una dejada calle. El nombre de la calle era Grimmauld Place y después de que la dejaran volvieron a partir muy deprisa hacia Prived Drive.

Cuando llegaron a la calle Magnolia pararon y le indicaron el camino que debía tomar para llegar a Prived Drive.

Draco les dio las gracias y el Autobús Noctámbulo desapareció. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia donde le habían indicado y a medio camino, encontró a un chico de su misma edad, gordo y rubio. Al pasar a su lado le vino a la mente una cara de un cerdo y rió muy flojo para que sólo él mismo se pudiera oír. Pero es que, el chico aquel era clavadísimo a un cerdo, aunque nunca había visto a uno de tan cerca (**NdA****:**_ Ya sé, ya sé, este comentario es algo estúpido, pero me pareció que estaría bien un poquito de humor, ¿no creen? En fin, manos a la obra._)

Pasaron ambos de largo y por fin llegó enfrente de Prived Drive. Había un chico en la ventana, sentado de manera que pudiera ver lo que ocurría en la calle.

El chico abrió los ojos al ver a aquel chico que acababa de entrar en la calle y bajó corriendo, salió de la casa y cruzó la calle.

Draco Malfoy había acudido a la llamada que le había mandado Harry Potter, eso era algo extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta el odio que sentía Malfoy hacia Potter, pero lo que ahora importaba era que estaban juntos en contra de Voldemort y ni nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para enfrentarse al Innombrable, porque Malfoy le había demostrado a Harry que odiaba todo cuanto al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se refiere.

Harry le condujo hasta la casa y allí le dijo que al entrar que no dijera nada, porque sus tíos, al ser muggles, no soportaban lo que a la magia se refería y eso quería decir ser totalmente discretos.

Pero Harry no había contado con que hoy, tío Vernon tenía que lavar el coche y cuando Harry se disponía a abrir la puerta, alguien desde dentro lo hizo por él y tanto Harry como Draco se quedaron totalmente petrificados, mientras que el tío de Harry volvía de un rojo intenso a un morado violáceo. Vernon Dursley tiró al suelo los utensilios de limpieza y cogió a Malfoy y a Harry por la oreja y los entró en la casa.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a traer gente de esa a nuestra casa, chico? ¡Sabes que te lo tenemos advertido! Aun así tú lo haces.

- Tio Vernon, señor, no lo entendéis debo protegerle. Él está en contra de Voldemort y si no está conmigo, pueden matarle y eso sería algo que no podría perdonarme jamás. Dejadle quedar. Os prometo que seremos discretos. Ni os daréis cuenta de que estamos aquí.

- ¡¿Tú le oyes Petunia, querida?!- dijo tío Vernon furibundo, entonces, Petunia Dursley apareció con un pergamino desenrollado y le dijo a su marido.

- Ese chico debe quedarse, Vernon –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, entregándole a su esposo el pergamino que acababa de llegar (**NdA****:** _Por supuesto, vía lechuza, como era costumbre entre los magos ._)

- Pero... pero... pero... –balbuceó tío Vernon.

- Es lo que hay, querido –tía Petunia miró de manera reprobatoria a Malfoy y después con un odio intenso a su sobrino.

Harry y Draco subieron a la habitación de Harry y éste cogió y fue al otro trastero y cogió un plegatín para que Draco pudiera dormir (**NdA****:**_ plegatín = cama plegable_)

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas (_**Umbridge****:** Ejem_) aparte, ideas, etc. en los reviews y que os lo paséis bien leyéndome._

_Besos,_

**_Las-Zabini_**


	3. Sueños e interrupciones

**JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA**

**(por Las-Zabini)**

**Cap****. 3.**

**Sueños e interrupciones**

Petunia se había negado a dar explicaciones a los jóvenes magos y luego de una parca cena les ordeno ir al cuarto del moreno.

- Y no quiero escuchar un solo ruido- bramo Vernon foribundo

Dudley se había mantenido al margen de hacer cualquier comentario intimidado por la presencia del nuevo visitante. A Malfoy le basto dirigirle una de sus conocidas miradas plagadas de superioridad y prepotencia, para mantener al rollizo primo de Potter a raya.

Mientras los dos chicos subian las escaleras que daban al piso superior escucharon los comentarios de tío Vernon que estaban en la sala de estar de la casa, frente al televisor.

- No sé que vamos a hacer con este chico. Cada vez nos tiene más sin cuidado. - No sé que vamos a hacer con este chico. Cada vez nos tiene más sin cuidado.

- Vernon, sabes que aceptamos cuidarle y ahora no se puede ir de la casa. No sé que pensaría la gente si se llega a enterar que lo botamos de la casa...

Tío Vernon se quedó mirando la televisión, pero realmente no veía nada. Tenía la vista perdida, estaba pensando seriamente en los años invertidos en que su "sobrino" no descubriera que era mago y eso se le fue de las manos hacía seis años y dos días. Duddley estaba mirando uno de sus programas favoritos y posó su mirada de tocino en su padre.

- ¿Padre?- murmuro inseguro el menor de los Dursley, veía a su padre algo nervioso y provocarlo no era buena idea.

- ¿Qué quieres Dudders?- resoplo su padre.

- ¿Crees qué sea peligroso ese amigo del fenómeno?

- Eso no debe de preocuparte. Carta o no carta a la primera que se manden, ¡¡los hecho de la casa!!- rugió furioso Vernon, dejando la sala. Al pasar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Harry comprobó que todos los candados estuvieran bien cerrados antes de irse a dormir.

- Que fue eso?- se sobresalto Draco al escuchar el movimiento al otro lado de la puerta.

- Los candados- comento taciturno Harry.

- ¿No me digas Potter que te encierran bajo candados?

- No te rías.

El dolor en la voz de Harry, fue demaciado para Draco, que se arrepintio de haberle causado dolor al único que se había mostrado dispuesto a darle una mano. El rubio bajo la mirada apenado y se acomodo para dormir.

- Buenas noches, Potter- dijo suavemente.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Harry se durmió casi enseguida. Algo perturbaba a Draco Malfoy, pero no era el hecho de no estar en su casa, en su cómoda cama de sábanas blancas. No. Era el mero hecho de que su "enemigo" fuera tratado peor que un elfo doméstico en su mansión. Le parecía injusto aquel trato y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarle en lo que le fuera posible. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Él sólo era un uésped en aquella casa y si algo tenía claro era que a la mínima mensión de maltratarlo, él intentaría defenderle, aunque su orgullo cayera en picado.

Con esos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza logró dormirse. No se dio ni cuenta, pero un sueño algo perturbador lo invadió.

"_ Estaban__ los dos en aquel jardín de aquella casa. Un árbol estaba delante del blanco banco de aquel jardín. Ambos estaban sentados en el banco, observados sin que se dieran cuenta por el rollizo primo de Harry._

_ 'Draco se acercó cautelosamente a Harry y comenzó a hablarle:_

_ '- Verás Potter… Yo… Hace mucho que quería hablar contigo. Es algo que me ha estado perturbando… Pero no sé como decírtelo._

_ 'Harry lo miraba indiferente. Draco respiro profundo ante de seguir._

_ '- Veras Potter, esto no es muy fácil. ¿Pero qué digo? si hasta a mi me parece extraño._

_ '- Malfoy, comienzas a preocuparme._

_ 'El rubio sonrio ante eso. Y una pequeña luz de esperanza inundo su pecho._

_ '- Pott.... Harry- el moreno elevo una ceja al escuchar su nombre en vez de su apellido pero no dijo nada- Creo que es cierto eso que dicen que entre el odio y el amor hay una fina línea que los divide._

_ '- ¿Estás tratando de decirme lo qué creo que me estás diciendo?_

_ '- No leo el pensamiento, Potter- dijo el rubio con un ligero toque de arrogancia en su voz, pero lo suavizó con una sonrisa- Si Harry, creo que yo..._

_ '- ¿Sí?- le invitó a seguir el moreno._

_ '- Creo que estoy enamorándome... no. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Harry- dijo finalmente Draco. Parecía aterrado. Pero Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado._

_ 'Dudley cayó en ese mismo instante de la silla en la que estaba con gran estruendo. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como su primo se levantaba con grandes esfuerzos y corrió hacia la casa._

_ '- ¡Harry! ¡Por favor! ¡Harry!- chilló exasperado Draco. _**Maldita sea, Draco, tenías que decírselo, ¿verdad?**

_'- ¡Tú! Bola de grasa, ¡lo arruinaste todo!- el Slytherin tenía que descargar su frustración con alguien y el inutil del primo de Potter parecia la mejor opción._

_ 'Pero Dudley, perecía no inmutarse ante la rabia de Malfoy, al contrario el muy desvergonzado parecía estar riendo entre dientes._

_ 'Furioso Draco se dirigió al interior de la casa sabiendo que si se quedaba allí más tiempo seguramente le lanzaría alguna maldición a aquel estúpido muggle._

_ 'Dudoso golpeo la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar._

_ '- Harry, ¿podemos hablar?_

_ 'El moreno le dirigio una sonrisa fría y lo hizo pasar cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Harry comenzó a hablar con voz apagada, parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por no pegar al rubio._

_ '- ¡Me traicionaste Draco! ¡Traicionaste mi confianza!_

_ 'El rubio nunca se sintio tan mal como en ese momento, había soportado desplantes de sus padres, tutores, y sus supuestos amigos. Pero esas palabras en boca de Harry lo destruyeron._

_ 'Bajó la mirada apenado, para un momento después sentir como Harry lo tomaba de los hombros y le sacudía violentamente._

_ '- ¡Me traicionaste hijo!- aturdido, Draco levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la fría mirada de su padre. Ya no era Harry quien lo sujetaba, era Lucius Malfoy y parecía dispuesto a todo._

Draco despertó. Se encontró en una extraña habitación. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un Harry horrorizado. ¿Lo habría escuchado? Nunca lo supo, porque Harry se dio la vuelta y pareció dormido.

Draco se dio también la vuelta y volvió a dormirse sin apenas darse cuenta.

Harry se sentó en la cama. Observó al rubio Slytherin que dormía "placidamente".

Podía ver como se estremecía en su cama, el rostro de Malfoy estaba contraído en un rictus de miedo y desolación. Las palabras que recién escaparan de sus labios martillaban aún en la mente de Harry.

Draco Malfoy, el frío y déspota príncipe de Slytherin estaba....... ¿enamorado de Harry Potter? Eso era algo que no lograba terminar de comprender. Pero tenía que ser cierto, la rubia serpiente estaba profundamente dormida, no había engaño. Lo que también le causaba inquietud era que no se sentía disgustado por lo que Draco había dicho, por el contrario, ahora más que nunca quería protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo de todos aquellos que lo habían herido. Y lo haría.

El rubio se agitó en sueños y sollozo escapo de su pecho. El Gryffindor lo escucho murmurar algo sobre su padre y despertar sobresaltado. Harry se apresuro a rodearlo con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Era algo que el moreno anhelaba, ser abrazado, con cariño, sentir que habría alguien allí para ahuyentar esas terribles pesadillas que consumían sus noches. Él sabía lo que era despertar sintiéndose desamparado sin encontrar consuelo más que sollozar en silencio amargas lágrimas de soledad. Y él no permitiría que Draco volviera a sufrir la falta de unos brazos que lo sostuvieran, un hombro en el que apoyarse y una voz que le susurrara palabras llenas de cariño y esperanza. Tenerlo entre sus brazos se sentía como si todo estuviera en su lugar, se sentía tan correcto.

Los pensamientos de Malfoy no eran muy diferentes. Había despertado de una horrible serie de pesadillas para encontrarse en el cálido abrazo de Harry. El moreno lo acunaba suavemente, susurrándole palabras de aliento. Por extraño que pareciera no sentía que refugiarse en esos brazos fuera un signo de debilidad. Esa debilidad que tanto odiaba. No, esos brazos lo hacían sentir fuerte, seguro, pleno. La extraña pesadilla que había tenido hace unos momentos lo turbaba. ¿Por que se había declarado a Potter? ¿y por que se había sentido tan vacío cuando lo rechazo? No necesito pensarlo demasiado, en ese momento Harry había aflojado el abrazo y se separaba de él. El vacío volvió a su pecho y se aferro al moreno. Ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría ir. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar si estaba bien o mal, si estaba enamorado o solo impresionado. Este no era el momento de pensar solo de sentir, y los brazos de Harry cerrándose entorno a su pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente se sentía muy bien.

- Malf.... Draco- murmuro el Gryffindor- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Un momento de silencio siguió a aquellas palabras. La confusión comenzaba a abandonarlo. Podía sentir la mano de Harry trazar reconfortantes círculos en su espalda y como se acercaba a su nuca con una caricia suave y gentil. Se separo unos centímetros para ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que desbordaban preocupación. Los labios del moreno estaban ligeramente abiertos, era una tentación, una invitación que no podía rechazar. Se acerco suavemente, dándole tiempo al otro para alejarse si lo quería, pero para su sorpresa Harry no se movió. Los labios de Draco rozaron tímidamente los de Harry enviando descargas eléctricas por sus columnas.

- ARRIBA!!! VENGAN A DESAYUNAR !! - la estridente voz de Petunia y el fuerte golpe en la puerta los sobresalto. Sus agitados corazones martillaban aún más fuerte.

_¡Hola!_

_Esperemos que os haya gustado el cap! _

_Bueno, esperamos vuestros reviews. Besitos!_

**_Las-Zabini_**


	4. Nuevas y viejas costumbres

Hola peques!!!

Nos alegra mucho el buen recibimiento que tuvo el capitulo anterior, esperemos que este capitulo tambien les guste. :)

**CBMLupin:**

Earwen :¿que dices manis? ¿La dejamos sufrir un poquito más o la dejamos leer este capitulo? muajajajaja, (creo que me ha hecho mal pasar este verano con el Tío Voldy.)

Jaen: Mmm, no sé, creo que no debemos ser tan malvadas con nuestras lectoras, ¿no crees manis? En fin. Gracias por leernos CBMLupin.

**Gala Snape:**

Earwen: hummmmm....... creo que tienes razon esto se esta poniendo muy rosa. Creo que se podría hacer llorar un ratito a ese par...... hummmmm...... ¡Merlín, las ideas que me estan surgiendo! (Earwen pone cara de inocente y mira a su hermanita) ¿Tu crees que podré ser tan malvada?

Jaen: Ya lo estás siendo manis… Pero si quieres serlo aún más, por mí no hay problema, todo sea por hacerlas sufrir un poquito.

**Cerdo Volador:**

Earwen: solucionado el problemilla. Gracias por el review, espero que este cap también te guste

Jaen: Yo también lo espero y perdón por las molestias del cambio, se siente.

**Nima: **

Earwen: Wapa!! pues la otra personita soy yo! jejeje. Como ya ves mi nombre es Earwen y aquí te dejo mi msn por si quieres anotarlo imearwenhotmail.com . Y con respecto a lo de dar ideas, en eso estamos iguales con Uialwen, ella me saca del pozo cuando mi musa se toma vacaciones y yo lo hago con ella. XD

Entre tu y yo, hay que picar un poquito a Jaen para que siga con "_Venganza o Sentimiento?_" XDDD

Jaen: Buaaaaaa. No quiero conspiraciones en mi contra! Ya es duro intentar seguir con el próximo cap. Para que vosotras vayáis montando a saber el qué para obligarme a seguir…

**darkita666:**

Earwen: ¡¡¡habrá que ver!!! y yo que pensaba que el capitulo había quedado algo tonto, muajajaja. Gracias, mi ego te lo agradece.

Jaen: Earwen, ¡qué estás hablando de nosotras! (tito voldy vente a lanzarle un par de cruciatas!)

**kendra duvoa:**

Earwen: (_de interesantes los días no tendrán mucho, pero las noches... uyyyyyy_). CÁLLATE MENTE PERVERTIDA!!!! Merlín! las vergüenzas que me hacen pasar.... uffffff ..... pues si, lindo despertar y Petunia ya esta en mi lista de "gente para quemar en leña verde". (El primero es Dumby, y luego los Dursley.)

Jaen: ¿Crees que esa es manera de decirles a las lectoras? Atrevida!

**Liwk: **

Earwen: Y aqui vamos de nuevo! Creo que hemos sido unas cretinas al dejar el capitulo allí (Earwen se da vuelta para ver a su hermana) ¿Que fue lo que te dije de dejarlo así? ES QUE SOY ADIVINA!!!

Jaen: Creo que fue la mejor idea que tuve en mi vida, manis, porque sino no nos leerían ¬¬ Y de cretinas nada…

**mint=sak-angel25:**

Earwen: jajajajajajajaja (Earwen pone su mejor cara angelical y sonrisa inocente) ¿Nosotras? ¿Sádicas? Pero si somos dos angelitos (bajados del cielo a escobazos). La sádica es mi mente pervertida (de hecho estoy considerando bautizarla, se aceptan sugerencias para el nombre)

Para que veas que no somos _tan_ malas este capitulo tiene un poquito de acción. Jejeje, aunque no se tal vez lo deje por la mitad y con las ganas hasta el proximo..... hummmm no se, no se, ¿tu que dices hermanita?

Jaen: Que tu crueldad me sorprende manis… La verdad, ¿la locura se empalta? Porque si es así, creo que te la he pasado…

-------------

Bueno, basta de cháchara. Aqui les dejamos el proximo capitulo.

_Este capitulo tendría que ir dedicado a Ana, quien quiere que le canten a su belleza y no se que más, muajajajaja. Pero como soy una tía consentidora se lo dedico a ella._

Que lo disfruten!!!

**Capitulo 4: **Nuevas y viejas costumbres

Llevaba nueve días en el mundo muggle, nueve días viviendo en la casa de Potter. Nueve días que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. No solo le había dado la espalda a su familia, sino que también a Lord Voldemort. Quién, como su padre se esforzaba en hacerle recordar cada vez que podía, tenía "grandes y maravillosos" planes para él.

En un instante había tirado a la basura años de la mejor educación que el dinero pueda comprar. Y lo había hecho por unas líneas escritas en un pergamino, enviado por aquel que ostentaba el título de "el mayor enemigo". Enemigo de su padre y de aquel a quien todos creían que le juraría su lealtad, entregándole su vida y su alma. Y probablemente así hubiera sido si Potter no le hubiera enviado aquella carta.

Él ya estaba resignado, le había escrito una misiva al Gryffindor como despedida, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el Dark Lord requiriera su presencia y sus servicios.

- ¿Por que justamente a ti te escribí?- susurro a la nada.

Después de todo podría haberle escrito a Severus, su padrino, y aunque también era un mortifago lo había protegido en algunas ocasiones. Pero no, le había escrito a Potter. En un momento de soledad se había dirigido a él una vez más-

- Aj! me estoy volviendo cursi- mascullo mientras le propinaba un patada a una mata de pasto.

Llevaba nueve días desde aquel beso, apenas un roce, pero no por eso menos intenso. Aún podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Nueve días paso tratando de desenredar la maraña de emociones que se agitaban en su interior.

Últimamente ya no podía ni pensar con tranquilidad en la casa de los Dursley, cada vez que volteaba ahí estaba Harry. El moreno actuaba extraño, no se acercaba mucho a él, y cuando estaban solos eran escasa las veces que se dirigían la palabra. Parecía que ambos hacían monumentales esfuerzos por no cruzarse uno en el camino del otro. Esta tarde no había sido diferente, Harry se había quedado en su habitación y Draco decidió salir a caminar. Vagó sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies lo llevaron al pequeño parque que Potter le había mostrado la semana pasada. Cuando llego allí busco una de las bancas más alejadas y se sentó a la sombra de los árboles. Se le había hecho costumbre pasar ahí largas horas. Detalle que no había pasado desapercibido por cierto grupo.

- ¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!- le llego desde algún lugar detrás de él.

- ¡Es el niño bonito!- rió socarrón otro de los intrusos. El Slytherin contuvo el impulso de contestarles como era debido.

- ¿Que pasa te comió la lengua el gato?- Duddley solo se enfrentaba a Malfoy cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigotes. Con exquisita elegancia Draco se puso de pie, compuso su aspecto y sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada paso entre ellos con porte altivo y arrogante. Una mano se poso sobre su brazo haciéndolo detenerse y solo entonces elevo sus ojos para clavarlos en los de Duddley. El rollizo chico soltó el brazo del rubio de inmediato.

- Parece que el chico bonito encontró su valor- se burlo uno de los inútiles que acompañaban a Duddley, y los demás rieron tontamente. A Draco le recordaron a Crabbe y Goyle, pero estos muggles eran, si es posible, aún más idiotas.

- El valiente es Potter, yo soy el astuto- murmuro fríamente, mientras acompañaba sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano, dejándola descasar donde guardaba su varita.

- ¡No puedes, lo tienes prohibido!- chillo temblando Duddley haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran extrañado.

- Por lo que veo ballena, no les has dicho a tus amiguitos lo especiales que somos Potter y yo.

- Claro que nos dijo- salto en defensa un chico moreno algo más pequeño que Duddley- Nos dijo que ustedes van al mismo reformatorio para delincuentes..

Draco tuvo que hace uso de todo su autocontrol para permanecer impasible y no estallar en carcajadas.

- Algo así- contesto descaradamente, para seguir con su habitual cinismo- Entonces no será necesario que te recuerde ballena las cosas que aprendemos allí, aunque cuando quieras puedo darte una demostración.

- Tu... no... pu...puedes- tartamudeo el otro.

- Sí que puedo. Siendo quien soy tengo ciertos privilegios- sentenció el Slytherin antes de salir de allí caminando con paso firme.

Era verdad, todo mortifago o quien se postulara para semejante posición, tenía al menos una varita no registrada para sus "trabajos extracurriculares"

El rubio llego al número cuatro de Privet Drive, subió la escalera y atisbó dentro de la habitación pero al ver que Harry no estaba entró y se dejo caer sobre la cama. No se enorgullecía demasiado de su pasado, pero en momentos como estos estaba tentado a usar todo aquello que le habían enseñado sus tutores de Artes Oscuras.

Años aprendiendo como torturar y sonsacar información a muggles y squibs, por momentos parecían cobrar sentido. En especial en esas ocasiones en las Harry arremetía contra todo, incluida su propia familia solo por apoyar algún comentario que se le escapaba al Slytherin sobre la magia.

Malfoy había visto como era tratado el salvador del mundo mágico por aquellos seres con los que compartía un lazo de sangre. En realidad no le parecía extraño que se pusiera de su parte por defenderlo de los Dursley, lo que si lo había sorprendido y quizás hasta asustado, aunque jamás lo admitiría, fue saber que se enfrento a Weasley. Harry le había mandado un lechuza hacia unos días explicándole porque el Slytherin se estaba quedado en su casa. La reacción del pelirrojo había sido la obvia. No envió un howler porque probablemente su madre se lo prohibió, pero la carta que le llego a Harry había sido suficiente para deprimir al moreno. Pero la apatía no le duro mucho, la contestación que le envió a Weasley fue rotunda, y parecía que había sido suficiente por el momento.

Draco suspiro insatisfecho. Tal vez unos meses antes no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora se sentía algo culpable al ver que Harry se enfrentaba a sus amigos, a los que consideraba su verdadera familia, y lo hacía por él. Tenía que devolverle lo que hacía, aunque fuera solo para resarcir su maltrecho orgullo Slytherin.

Esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando noto que Harry estaba en el marco de la puerta observándolo, un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y una expresión velada en sus ojos esmeralda.

El moreno había bajado a la cocina para subir la cena de los dos de manera que no tuvieran que cruzarse con Vernon, que hoy particularmente parecía decidido a pelear con los magos. Harry estaba enfrascado en la preparación de la cena cuando le pareció oír la puerta principal cerrarse. Supuso que era Malfoy que había vuelto de su paseo, y decidió subir la bandeja de la cena.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se congelo al ver al rubio recostado en su cama. Escucho un suspiro de frustración escapar de los labios de Malfoy. Últimamente el Slytherin parecía estar cada vez más desilusionado, y Harry no creía que fuera exactamente por haber dejado atrás los lujos de la mansión y el repentino cambio de su status social. En realidad parecía que el Slytherin batallaba consigo mismo cada vez que los Dursley se acercaban a alguno de ellos dos.

De pronto noto como Malfoy se lo quedaba mirando y se ruborizo profundamente. Era algo que le pasaba con frecuencia, cada vez que lo veía a los ojos recordaba el beso y no podía evitar que su mejillas se tiñeran.

El Slytherin se incorporo y lo observo con fingida indiferencia mientras Harry dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Cenaron en silencio, Potter perdido en sus pensamientos y Malfoy estudiándolo disimuladamente. El moreno vestía una camisa de un rojo muy oscuro y unos jeans. Había logrado que el Gryffindor usara algo de su ropa después de pasar cerca de tres horas despotricando sobre el aspecto del moreno.

====== Flash Back ======

- Mira Potter, en realidad me importa poco como vistas...

- No parece llevas tres horas quejándote de los mismo- lo corto Harry algo irritado.

- Si quieres parecer un huérfano por mi esta bien es solo que......... AH!!! ya esta bien!!!! ¿Es que no tedas cuenta?- grito el rubio perdiendo el control.

Harry se quedo mudo, era la primera vez que cruzaban más que dos palabras desde lo del beso y no estaba seguro de querer seguir esa conversación.

- Potter estoy tratando de ser agradecido- continuo el otro algo más calmado- Me sacaste de aquella mansión y me das un techo seguro. Esto me cuesta mucho, podrías hacer un esfuerzo tu también. Solo quiero devolverte algo de lo que haces por mi. ¡¡ PERO SI TANTO TE OFENDE USAR MI ROPA, PUES NO LA USES Y YA!!!

Vernon abrió la puerta con un estrépito y se los quedo mirando enojadísimo. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y resoplaba furioso.

Malfoy se fue de allí sin darle tiempo a Vernon de gritarle nada.

====== End Flash Back =====

Draco sonrió al recordar que esa tarde cuando regreso, Harry se había puesto unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una camisa holgada de un verde muy claro. Acontecimiento que tuvo una muy placentera consecuencia para Malfoy, el olor del moreno se impregno rápidamente en la ropa que compartían.

Con disimulo Draco olio el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, la misma que usara Harry aquella primera tarde. Sí, allí estaba, el olor del moreno mezclado con el suyo propio, sonrió satisfecho.

Un suspiro del Gryffindor lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Terminaste de cenar Potter?

El moreno asintió, mientras Draco recogía sus platos y los llevaba a la cocina. Harry se acomodo en el escritorio y saco su libro de pociones, pergamino y tintero, dispuesto a hacer los deberes que su "querido profesor le había asignado.

Tan enfrascado estaba con su tarea que no se dio cuanta cuando Malfoy regreso y se sentó a su lado. El moreno exasperado dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio produciendo un golpe seco. La risa a su lado lo sobresalto y se giró confundido.

- Así cara rajada, solo vas a lograr matar las últimas neuronas que te quedan- comentó burlón Draco.

- Es la quinta vez que leo condenado párrafo y no entiendo.

- Vamos a ver- dijo el otro tratando de contener la risa ante el infortunio de su compañero. Tomo el libro y leyó un poco - Bueno, no es tan complicado.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron sorprendentemente relajados, mientras Draco explicaba la poción y Harry tomaba notas e intercalaba algunas de sus ideas al monologo del rubio.

Harry estaba terminando los últimos centímetros de su ensayo, cuando escucho el vozarrón de su tío quejándose y gritándole algo a su hijo.

- Pero, caramelito, dime ¿en serio estas bien?- se escucho la voz preocupada de Petunia- Pastelito, apenas si probaste tu tercer plato.

Harry rió entre dientes y miro a Draco, quien lo observo por encima del grueso libro de transformaciones, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Esos anormales no te habrán hecho algo?- retumbó Vernon

- ¡No papá!- se apresuró a contestar Duddley

En la habitación Harry sopeso los hechos del día antes de preguntar:

- ¿Tu no habrás tenido algo que ver?

- ¿Y que si fui yo?- contestó desafiante, Harry levanto las manos en son de paz y sonri

- Nada, solo me gustaría saber

Draco suspiro, dejo el libro a un lado y se dedico a contarle la "amena" charla que mantuvo con Duddley en el parque.

- ... y solo le dije que tengo algunos privilegios, que cuando... - el rubio se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Duddley quien seguramente había estado espiando. Harry observo la palidez de su primo, la cual aumentaba conforme a cada paso que Malfoy daba en su dirección.

- ¿Se te perdió algo ballena?- seseo el Slytherin cerrando de un portazo. Harry sonrió feliz y Draco es sintió satisfecho de ver a su Gryffindor tan radiante.

_- Un segundo, ¿desde cuando es MI Gryffindor?- _ pensó, y agitó la cabeza intentando aclararse.

- ¿Revisas mi ensayo?- la pregunta de Potter lo volvió a la realidad y tomo la hoja que éste le ofrecía. Asintió complacido, el trabajo estaba muy bien, pero no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

- No esta tan mal. Tal vez consigas un 3 o un 4.

Harry frunció el seño y le dio la espalda molesto. Y se puso a repasar su ensayo.

- No se que es lo que espera- murmuro para si mismo, pero Draco lo escuchó y sonrió. Se acerco poniéndose detrás de la silla que ocupaba Harry y se inclino hacia adelante señalándole un párrafo.

- Allí esta el único error que tiene tu trabajo- dijo el rubio intentando que su voz sonara fría y desdeñosa y al retirar su mano rozó levemente la majilla de Harry, una extraña sensación los invadió a ambos. Sus miradas conectaron un momento antes de que Malfoy la apartara confundido.

El Gryffindor se puso de pie algo azorado, pero dispuesto a terminar con esta actitud que venían tomando hace días. Malfoy se tenso al ver que Harry se le acercaba, pero su orgullo pudo más que los nervios que estaba pasando. Así permanecieron lo que les pareció una eternidad. Malfoy perdido en esas orbes esmeraldas y Potter sumergido en los lagos de plata que se abrían ante él.

El rubio subió su mano su mano para volver a acariciar la mejilla del Gryffindor, quien se inclino levemente y cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de la piel fresca del otro.

La mano de Draco abandono la mejilla para seguir con una sutil caricia por la quijada de Harry, bajando por el cuello deslizándose hacia la nuca donde se detuvo un momento antes de descender por la espalda y de regreso.

Harry podía sentir la suave caricia en su nuca, aún con sus ojos cerrados rodeo la cintura de Draco acercándolo un poco más.

- Esto esta mal- susurro Draco, pero no aparto la mano de Harry

- ¿Quien dice que esta mal?

- Somos enemigos, Harry- esas palabras le costaron un gran esfuerzo al rubio que sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. Se alejo del abrazo de Harry, quien lo miraba dolido.- Es mejor así.

- Si soy tu enemigo, entonces ¿por que aceptaste venir aquí?

- No lo sé. Yo..... Harry esto no pude ser.- sentenció el Slytherin y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando escucho que Vernon ponía los candados y les gritaba que no hicieran ninguna de sus rarezas. Draco dejo caer su frente sobre la superficie de la puerta. Estaba atrapado, en todos los sentidos. Aunque pudiera salir de esa habitación, lo que no requería grandes habilidades, nunca podría escapar de lo que sentía. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía dejar que continuara. Se sobresalto al sentir como el moreno lo volvía abrazar por la espalda e intento liberarse, pero Harry lo tenia bien sujeto. Lo giró hasta que la espalda del rubio estuvo apoyada contra la puerta.

- Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios- susurro

- Esto no pude ser

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?- lo regaño algo molesto, pero aun su voz era suave- También estoy confundido Draco, pero pienso aclararme y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

El moreno no dijo nada más, tampoco le dio tiempo al otro de replicar nada. Harry se inclino y capturo sus labios en ese beso que se debían hacía ya tanto tiempo. Por un momento Draco no reacción y cuando lo hizo una parte de él quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero ese beso lo embriagaba y al sentir la lengua del moreno acariciar su labio inferior se sintió morir. Si eso estaba mal entonces quería estar equivocado siempre.

Correspondió al beso con la misma pasión con que Harry se lo daba y pronto se enfrascaron en una lucha por recorrer cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Demasiado pronto se hizo presente la falta de oxigeno. Liberando los labios de Harry se dedico a esparcir húmedos besos por el cuello del moreno que emitía suaves quejido de placer.

Trastabillando lograron llegar hasta la cama de Harry, el moreno se tenso un momento al sentir como Draco se recostaba sobre él.

- Draco...... hummm.... espera

- ¿No quieres?

- ¿Estas bromeando?- su voz plagada de deseo- Es que mis tíos están del otro lado de esa pared.

- Un hechizo silenciador y listo- ronroneo el rubio antes de volver a atacar el cuello de Harry. Volvió a deslizar sus manos debajo de la camisa del moreno cuando un estruendo en la cocina los sobresalto.

- Tienes razón- aceptó de mala gana Malfoy- con tu primo asaltando la cocina no hay quien conserve el humor.

- Ya habrá ocasión- trato de sonreír, pero la desilusión era clara en su rostro.

- Ven, te ayudare a quitarte eso- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a desprender los botones de la camisa de Harry.

- Creí que no íbamos a.... bueno tu sabes- murmuro logrando que Draco sonriera al ver su sonrojo.

- Que no lo vayamos a hacer no significa que no pueda desnudarte- gruñó el rubio mientras desprendía el botón del pantalón- ¿O es que duermes vestido Harry?

Con movimientos suaves se desnudaron uno al otro hasta quedar solo en boxers. Compartieron algunas caricias más antes de caer dormidos, Draco abrazado al torso de Harry abrazándolo por la cintura y el moreno pasando un brazo por su espalda lo mantenía lo más cerca que podía.

Un repiqueteo lo despertó, miró hacia la ventana para descubrir a cinco impacientes lechuzas. Se incorporo y salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Harry. Abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a los ruidosos animales

- Shhhh!!! Lo van a despertar- se quejo en un susurro y las lechuzas parecieron entender porque se calmaron un poco, permitieron que el rubio tomara los mensajes y paquetes que traían y de inmediato se fueron. Draco observo los diferentes paquetes algo desconcertado, de uno de ellos sobresalía una tarjeta donde se distinguía en una caligrafía desordenada un "Feliz Cumpleaños"

- ¿Es su cumpleaños?- le pregunto a Hedwich que intentaba volver a dormirse acurrucada en su jaula. La lechuza ululo suavemente y se volvió a dormir. Draco miro a Harry y sonrió pícaro.

- Mmmm... ¿que te daré de regalo de cumpleaños Potter?- murmuro volviendo a acomodarse junto al moreno que se abrazo al rubio instintivamente.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiró Draco al ver que el ojiverde comenzaba a murmurar y temblar a causa de una nueva pesadilla. Apretó su abrazo y acarició el sedoso cabello ébano.

- Tranquilo........ todo esta bien...... estoy aqui- murmuraba mientras delineaba con la punta de sus dedos los rosados labios del moreno.

Harry se apretó más contra él buscando el calor que le brindaba.

- Te quiero Draco- no fue más que un susurro, Draco se tenso al escuchar semejante frase de los labios de Harry. Lo observo dormir placidamente y el ojiverde se acurruco en su pecho.

Era irónico, solo estando profundamente dormidos eran capaces de confesarse lo que sentían. Porque él lo sabía, o estaba casi seguro, de que Harry lo había escuchado aquella primera noche. Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente del rubio antes de dormirse.

Intento encontrar una posición más cómoda en su cama pero un peso sobre él no lo dejo moverse. Abrió un ojo perezosamente para observar cual era la fuente de ese calor tan reconfortante sobre él. Se sorprendió al notar una mata de cabello rubio sobre su pecho, entonces imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron hasta el moreno y sonrió feliz, aún un poco confundido, pero feliz. Draco se acomodo dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Bueno días- dijo el Gryffindor aun sonriente

- Buenos días cabeza rajada- susurro roncamente Malfoy

- Hey! esa no es manera de...- Draco impidió que Harry siguiera su replica sellando sus labios en un ardiente beso.

- ¿Así esta mejor?- ronroneo Draco

- Mucho- gimió Harry

- Por cierto..... feliz..... cum.....ple...... años- dijo entre besos el Slytherin- Llegaron algunas cartas para ti.

Malfoy salio de debajo de las sábanas para alcanzarle los paquetes a Harry.

- Mejor nos levantamos antes de que mis tíos se les ocurra venir a ver porque nos demoramos.

- No es tan mala idea- el Slytherin sonrió sugestivamente- ¿que crees que harían si te beso delante de ellos hasta que ya no puedas respirar?

Harry se sonrojo violentamente y hundió su nariz en la primera carta que pudo encontrar.

- Eres un pervertido- logro murmurar.

- Te ves delicioso cuando te sonrojas- comento Malfoy logrando que el sonrojo de Harry se profundizara

- Vas a dejar de sonreír así cundo te enteres de esto- contraatacó el moreno mientras agitaba el pergamino con gesto de triunfo.

- No me digas que mi padre te envía sus felicitaciones- bromeo Draco, mientras se deslizaba dentro de unos pantalones- y nos invita a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la mansión de verano de los Malfoy.

- Creeme que preferirás que fuera eso

- Deja de sonreír así y dime que dice la maldita carta- adoraba cuando Harry sonreían de una manera tan Slytherin, pero no cuando él era el objeto de su burla.

- Esta bien, escucha:

> _Querido Harry:_
> 
> _Muy feliz cumpleaños._
> 
> _Por lo que veo tus veranos son más interesantes cada año. No me malinterpretes, todavía no me parece una buna idea, pero confío en tu juicio, si dices que Malfoy no intenta nada le daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero todavía no confió en él._
> 
> _Esto tal vez te alegre, aunque no estoy seguro de la serpiente. Recibimos una carta de Dumbledore dándote permiso para que vengas a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros, la única condicion que puso es que Malfoy también viniera._
> 
> _Creo que Hermione tiene razón, por lo menos asi lo tendremos más cerca para vigilarlo._
> 
> _Mamá te esta haciendo un pastel de cumpleaños para cuando vengas._
> 
> _Ron Weasley_
> 
> _PD: Remus ira a buscarte esta tarde_

- ¡Genial! De vacaciones con los Weasley- el frío sarcasmo asomando de nuevo en la voz de Draco. 

- Te dijo que no te gustaría- se burlo el moreno

Escuchando las quejas del rubio el resto de la mañana, Harry se encargo de empacar y preparar todo para cuando llegaran a buscarlos.

- ¿Todo listo Potter?

- Ya casi son las dos, Remus tiene que estar por llegar

- El licántropo- murmuro el rubio recibiendo una dura mirada de Harry- Tranquilo, no tengo ningún problema con él.

- Eso es bueno- logro decir antes de que el rubio asaltara su boca con maestría- ¿y eso por que fue?

- Con los Weasley no voy a tener muchas oportunidades, quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

Las manos del Slytherin nunca permanecieron quietas, acariciando la espalda, los brazos, deslizándose bajo la camisa del moreno acariciando el vientre. Mientras los labios del moreno se encargaban de torturar el cuello ante sí, sus manos se dedicaban a pellizcar los pezones del rubio logrando que emitiera suaves gritos.

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresalto y un momento después entraba Remus a la habitación. Al notar la agitación de los chicos supuso que habían estado peleando de nuevo.

- ¿Algún día van a dejar esas estupidas peleas?

Los muchachos se miraron y elevo una ceja en gesto de superioridad

- Trae mi baúl cara rajada

- Ni lo sueñes hurón

En lo único que pudo pensar Remus fue en que sería un verano muy largo.

-------------

Hasta aqui por hoy!! esperamos que les gustara.

Las hermanitas Zabini

QUEREMOS COMENTARIOS!!


	5. Follones entre Weasleys y cierto Malfoy

**JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA**

**(**_por Las-Zabini_**)**

**Cap. 5.**

**Follones entre Weasleys**

**y cierto Malfoy**

**Declaimer****:** _Los personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling (la que fue malvada con lo que le hizo a nuestro queridísimo Paddy...). Advertency: Este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta el género o simplemente eres homofóbica, salte de aquí corriendo. Pareja: Harry/Draco Respuestas a los reviews:  
_  
_nima__ jaganashi:_ Hola, hola noia!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Bueno... es que al parecer sí lo queríais hacer... pero creo que fue una confusión. Jejeje. En fin, me alegra saberlo nima. Una cosa su msn es: imearwen Hotmail.com, pero todo junto que sino lo elimina ese maldito de ff.net... Y espero encontrarte prontito en el msn!  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** algunas veces ff.net es un asco T T. Me desaparece las url que pongo y toditas las arroba grrrr.... ANGELTIO!! Te acompaño en el sentimiento, yo empiezo con mis exámenes en 2 semanas y ya estoy al borde del colapso. (y después esperan que mi cordura regrese... buffff.... asi nadie puede) Y lo de la conspiración es puras calumnias!! Como crees manis que nosotras (Earwen y Nima la miran con cara inocente) podriamos hacerte una cosa taaaaaaan fea. (Earwen le susurra a Nima: ¿crees que se lo creyo?)  
  
_kat__ basted:_ Hola guapa!

**_Jaen_****_:_** ¡Que guai! ¿Te gustó? Me alegra saberlo y espero que este también te guste, no manis???  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** Eso, eso!! Que nos estamos exprimiendo las neuronas, jejeje. Cuando los pillen se va a armar una BUENA!! Jajaja. Estoy tratando de convencer a Jaen de que corra sangre en cantidades industriales pero todavía no conseguí nada T T  
  
_Gala Snape:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Jijiji. En verdad la mayoría del mérito se lo lleva Earwen. Ella fue la que lo realizó todito, aunque yo le puse algo, por poco que pusiera... Pero fue gracias a ella que pudimos actualizar. Jeje.  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** ESO ES MENTIRA!!! NO LE HAGAS CASO!! Si no fuera por las maravillosas ideas que me dio el capitulo anterior todavía seria un proyecto. (DEJA DE QUITARTE MERITO MANIS. Te voy a acusar con el Tio Voldy.) Las vacaciones van a estar muy interesantes, jeje. Particularmente me gustaría saber cuales son esas ideas que dices. muajajaja  
  
_Setsuna__:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Me alegra saber que te está gustando el fic. Espero que no pares de leerlo, porque ahora se pone aún más interesante... Muajajaja. ¿No seré muy malvada, verdad manis?  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** (mira incrédula a su hermana) ¿tu no estuviste hablando con Erato? Creo que por fin se te pego del todo mi locura, jejeje. Setsuna, chica!! Que me haces sonrojar, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste, lo escribimos por ustedes. (sino nos podríamos a escribir un Mari Sue, MERLIN NOS LIBRE!!)  
  
_CBMLupin__:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Nos halagan tus palabras CBMLupin! Bueno, la que se va a montar cuando la gente se entere de lo de estos dos tortolitos, ¿no manis?  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** sips! Se va a poner buenísimo. Y a mi lobito no le vamos dar muchas impresiones muy seguido porque hay cierta persona (Earwen mira ceñuda a Jaen) que mato a Sirius y el lobito ya no tiene quien le consuele. Y ME NIEGO A JUNTARLO CON LUCIUS (alguien me lo sugirió y casi me da un paro en ese momento) Por supuesto que nos encantaría charlar contigo, más abajo pondre mi msn y mi yahoo.  
  
_Meiko__:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** ¡Te tenía perdida, Meiko! Jajajaja, creía que sólo te vería por Lubricus... Pero veo que sigues fiel a la historia. Eso me gusta. Manis, te presento a la musa que me ayudó a entrar en el mundo Slash. Meiko te presento a mi hermana cibernética, Earwen. Jejeje. Por si no os conocéis. Muajajajaja.  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** HOLA!! (Earwen se tira sobre Meiko para saludarla y la derriba en el proceso) Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Pero date una vuelta más seguido que a mi manis le falta un poquito de inspiración para cierto fic que no nombrare esta vez. jejejejeje. (lo acepto soy una pesada, pero por eso me quieren, jejeje)  
  
_Liwk__:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Guapa. Gracias por el review. Creo que no nos conocemos, ¿verdad? Jejeje. En todo caso, fue un placer verte por nuestro fic. En verdad, se agradece todo el apoyo que nos están dando. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** Que alegría saber que la angustia no te mato, muajajajajaja. Ahora que lo dices tienes mucha razon jajajaja el dragoncito hablando con Hedwich es para grabarlo y no perderlo, jajaja.  
  
_Mink__-Sak-Angel25:_ ¡Hola hija!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Tu estate tranquila hija, que, ¡en este cap. la acción estará al límite! Muajajaja. Ya verán de lo que es capaz Draco entre tanto Weasley suelto por la casita... y Harrito entre dos aguas... Muajajaja. Definitivamente soy muuy malvada, ¿no manis? ¿Tú que dices?  
  
**_Earwen_****_:_** Manis!! La desnaturalizada de tu hija aparecio!! HOLA SOBRINITAAAA!! Y definitivamente hermanita eres muy mala. Y después se quejan de mi, no hay derecho!! Jeje creo que esto es de familia. A que adivino porque estas tan "acelerada"?? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando leyeras Ologig. Vete a dar una ducha fría, jejeje.  
  
_Cerdo Volador:_ ¡Hola!

**_Jaen_****_:_** Jejeje. Ya verás ya la que se va a montar en casa de Ron con la presencia del Sly... Malvada me podéis llamar, pero si a alguien se le ocurre volver a llamarnos cretinas como hizo aquí mi adorada hermanita... ¡Los crucios vuelan seguro! Aun sea vía mail o vía howler, no tengo preferencias, ¿y vosotros? Muajajajaja...  
  
**_Eawen_****_:_** o.O y después dicen que yo soy la adicta al slash., muajajajaja. Que se arma una buena, se arma!! Eso seguro, jejeje, el Pecas no se va a aguantar mucho si Draco esta como mosca alrededor de Harry, jeje.  
  
_En fin, aquí estamos de nuevo, con otro capítulo de Juntos por una causa esperando el recibimiento de la gente de FF.net y de Slasheaven... Besitos y a disfrutarlo. Jaen y Earwen Zabini. Las-Zabini._

Bajaron discutiendo como también lo habían estado haciendo durante los cinco anteriores años en los que estuvieron en Hogwarts.

- Maldito seas, cara rajada, ahora tengo que llevar yo el baúl con lo que pesa.

- No te quejes tanto hurón, esto es porque aquí no hay elfos domésticos y no siempre tienes que estar acostumbrado a los malditos lujos.

- Yo no necesito lujos, cara rajada. ¿Acaso no he vivido aquí por unas semanas? Es más no necesito tu patética ayuda.

- Eso es lo que dices, hurón, pero no me lo trago –le contestó Harry algo irritado por esas últimas palabras.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, cabeza rajada –dijo Draco con el tono de arrastrar las palabras característico de Hogwarts y nada que ver con el tono en el que llevaban varias semanas hablándose.

- ¿A sí, hurón? Y, ¿desde cuándo el Gran Hurón me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer? –esta vez Harry lo dijo burlonamente, le divertía aquella situación y estaba convencido de que a Draco le ocurría lo mismo que a él.

- Desde que vivimos en el mismo techo, cabeza rajada.

- No me digas, hurón. Te digo una cosa, no me enojes, puedo ser peligroso.

- Uuuh, el Gran San Potter se va a enojar… Que patético.

- Chicos, chicos –intervino el santo de Remus, le parecía suficiente y no logró saber como ambos chicos habían sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo viviendo y durmiendo en la misma habitación. Realmente era sorprendente lo mucho que se odiaban y lo bien que habían aguantado-. ¿No creen que ya es suficiente?

- Tú calla licántropo –le espetó Draco en tono amenazador.

- ¡No le hables así a Remus! –dijo Harry dejando que el baúl resbalara escaleras abajo y sacando la varita. Remus vio acercarse el peligro y cogió la varita de ambos y se puso serio, más de lo que jamás le habían visto ambos muchachos.

- Esto no se puede hacer y lo sabéis. Ahora acabad de bajar para que nos podamos ir de una vez –les dijo severamente Remus.

Ambos giraron la cabeza, recogieron sus varitas, las guardaron de nuevo y se dirigieron abajo. Allí, Harry recogió las cosas que se habían salido del baúl y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Draco le siguió y Remus fue detrás. Al encontrarse fuera, les indicó que siguieran caminando hacia la casa de la señora Figg. Al llegar ahí, entraron y allí estaba ella, esperándoles con el potecito de polvos flu que les llevaría a casa de los Weasley.

La señora Figg abrazó a Harry y le extendió el potecito. Harry tomó unos pocos y los echó a la chimenea. Pronto unas verdes llamas crepitaron. Harry entró con su baúl y dijo claro y alto "**La Madriguera**". Enseguida se encontró girando y girando. Cerró los ojos a causa del mareo y pronto tocó suelo firme, aunque quedó lleno de hollín.

Draco fue el siguiente y encontró a Harry entre los brazos de la señora Weasley y algo en su estómago se revolvió "**_No, no pueden ser celos… ¡Por Merlín, qué me está ocurriendo! ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¡Un Malfoy jamás tiene celos de nada ni de nadie! ¡Maldita Wesasley…!_**". Entonces, Molly Weasley vio al rubio Slytherin que salía de la chimenea igual de sucio por el hollín como Harry. La señora Weasley hizo lo mismo que a Harry, le abrazó. A Malfoy se le quedó la cara aún más pálida que de costumbre y los ojos estaban apunto de salir de sus órbitas. Entonces y sólo entonces, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Bill entraron a la sala de descanso y encontraron a su madre abrazando a un horrorizado Draco que al ver a los demás miembros de la familia Weasley hizo esfuerzos en vano para separarse de aquel abrazo.

Al fin, la señora Weasley se apartó y le dio una cortés bienvenida. Ron se acercó a Harry y le estrechó la mano y le abrazó. A Draco se le volvió a revolver el estómago. Comenzaba a preocuparse por su propio estado de salud mental. Eso no era normal y menos porque sabía que Harry había oído su sueño nocturno.

Tres personas más entraron a la sala. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Hermione Granger iba a la cabeza, seguida por Percy Weasley y por Arthur Weasley.

- Los que faltaban –murmuró Draco. Ron lo oyó y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy. Remus llegó entonces a punto para coger por la camiseta a Ron, quien estuvo a punto de lanzarle un gancho de derecha a Draco que apuesto que le hubiera dejado K.O

Ron pataleaba para poder desprenderse de las manos de Remus y alcanzar a un sonriente y engreído Draco Malfoy que tenía los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a reírte, mortífago! ¡Si te cojo, ay de ti si te cojo, maldito hurón!

Al final, Ron se calmó y Harry cogió por la manga a Draco y prácticamente le arrastró por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Sabía que iban a dormir a la habitación de Ron y eso no mejoró las cosas, puesto que sabía de la rivalidad entre Malfoys y Weasleys. Pero se giró en el primer rellano hacia Draco y le dijo:

- Draco, debes controlarte. Yo aquí no puedo defenderte, no aún, puesto que Ron no se lo tomaría bien. Sabes como es su carácter y eso no es bueno decirlo en estos momentos. No puedo mostrarme como en casa de mis tíos delante de todos y lo sabes, pensarían que me mandaste un _Imperius_ y eso no es que a mí me importe, pero si nos comportamos como en casa de mis tíos, Ron te echará a patadas de la casa y allí será más fácil que Voldemort –Draco se estremeció al oír el nombre. Harry no hizo caso y prosiguió- te encuentre y te atrape.

- Grrr… De acuerdo Potter. Como la "celebridad" mande.


	6. Discuciones

**JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA**

**(_por_**_ Las Zabini_**)**

**Cap****. 6 : ****Discusiones**

Comensemos ordenadamente (si como no, desde cuando??) Primero lo primero, a los reviews !!

****

**_darkita666: Hola_**!!

_Earwen_: perdón por no contestarte antes, es que se nos traspapelaron algunos reviews.

Ron: y después dicen que el despistado soy yo.

_Earwen_: no dramatices Pecas.

Ron: no me digas Pecas. ¬ ¬

_Jaen_: si te lo dice será que es cierto que tienes pecas Ronnie. Por ciero darkita, perdona lo que ocurrió con no contestarte, pero nos dimos cuenta cuando ya teníamos el cap. 5 listo -

Ron: ¬ ¬

_Jaen_: tampoco es para ponerse así Ron (jaen lo mira como si fuera un angelito)

_Earwen_: bueno como decía ..... mil perdones.... y si, pobre lobito no se dio cuenta muajaja

Remus: cuenta de qué?

_Earwen_: esteeeeee....... nada Remsi

**__**

**__**

**_Persefone_**: Hola!!

_Earwen__:_ otra que se nos traspapelo, perdon! =-=

Ron: no dire nada...... pero.....

_Jaen_: pero, ¿qué? ¬ ¬

Ron: # ññ ..... nada

Draco: cállate comadreja!

_Jaen__:_ Drakie... creo que eso no fue muy bueno para la situación, no manis??

_Earwen_: aja! si empiezas así, le diré a Harry

Draco: -.- no me importa, además Persefone dijo que soy su debilidad

Harry: no, dice que los Harry/Draco son su debilidad

Draco: como sea ¬ ¬

_Jaen_: no sé como os podéis querer tanto, con la de veces que discutís ¬ ¬

_Earwen_: bueno creo que eso es culpa nuestra y de las otras escritoras # ñ-ñ #

Draco: eso es cierto _"Draco como pudiste darle la razón a una muggle!!?? O.O"_

_Earwen_: dragoncito es necesario que te recuerde quien es mi padre?? ¬ ¬

Draco: Bah... ¬ ¬

**_Liwk_**: HOLA!!!

_Jaen_: Eso esperábamos nosotras! Que no te nos murieras! Pero tú tranquila que Drakie no hará mucho caso de lo que le diga Harrito... Aunque algún que otro fisgón descubrirá lo que les ocurre a estos dos, gracias a quién te preguntarás... ¬¬ manis...

_Earwen_: esteeeee...... yo no se nada......

Harry: ¿y ahora que me haran ustedes dos?

_Earwen_: nosotras? nada! ese va a ser Draco….

Harry: ñ.ñU

Draco: ¡YOOOO! ¿QUÉ HICE AHORA?

_Jaen_: ¬ ¬ nada como siempre...

Draco: ¿yo? ¡no hay quién las entienda!

_Earwen_: ya cálmate dragón que necesitaras tus energías para este capitulo, muajajajaja

**_Meiko_**: Hola!!

_Jaen_: Jajaja. Sí, manis espero que me perdones, porque le dejé leer por adelantado algo del fic... ¬¬ ¡NO FUE MI CULPA LO JURO POR PAPI!

_Earwen_: no jures tanto porque a papá le va a dar un susto, jejejeje. Y no hay problema, Meiko es casi de la familia, jejeje

Voldy: ¬¬

_Jaen_: Ups # n.n #

_Earwen_: te lo dije hermanita. (Earwen mira con ojitos acuosos a su padre) Papi no te enojas verdad??

Voldy: Por esta vez no, pero no juegues Jaen... ¬ ¬

Draco: jejeje

_Ambas_: TU TE CALLAS!

_Jaen_: tu calla hurón!! ¬¬ (jaen se acerca peligrosamente al hurón)

Draco: . que genio!

_Earwen_: Manis!! No lo lastimes mucho que lo precisamos para este capítulo.

_Jaen_: mejor le dejo

Harry: otra vez con lo del capitulo.... que va a pasar?

_Earwen_: ejem..... esteeee....

_Jaen_: todo se verá Harrito... todo se vera

**_nima_****_ jaganashi: _**Hola!!

_Earwen_: hey!! por fin te encontré en línea!! ñ.ñ que emoción! Gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que estos exámenes están terminando con la poca cordura que me queda.

Remus: ni que lo digas....

_Jaen_: Nima!!! Bueno eso fue un despiste mío!! Sorry... Lobito... mejor ni lo nombres .

_Earwen_: T.T otra vez se ponen en mi contra buaaaaaa

Remus: no, no es eso Ear. Anda comete un chocolatito.

_Earwen_: ¬ ¬ no quiero tu chocolate

Jaen: YO SI LOBITO!!!

**_Cerdo Volador_**: Hola!!

_Jaen_: Hola de nuevo!!! ¬ ¬ esa tonta como tú dices es algo más inteligente de lo que piensas (jaen le echa un crucio a cerdo volador)

Hermione: ¿Alguien me llamó tonta? ¬ ¬

_Earwen_: esteeee..... nop, imaginaciones tuyas.

Draco: Y dice Jaen que es inteligente... U¬¬

Ron: con Jaen no te metas!

Draco: no importa, Lucero me llamo belleza! ella sabe apreciar lo bueno. No sabía que Jaen era tu novia comadreja...

Harry: Ronnie a ti no te gustaba Mione??

Ron: a mi? ñ.ñU

Harry: ¿y que se supone que significa eso de que quieres mucho Slash, Lucero?

Draco: Vaya por Merlín... ¬¬

Harry: es que no se! porque me miras así Malfoy?

Draco: DRACO PARA TÍ CARA RAJADA!

Harry: =-=

* * *

El animo en la cocina de la madriguera no era el mejor. No era fácil aceptar que, de la noche a la mañana Draco Malfoy había cambiado de bando. Y aunque eso fuera cierto, cosa que todos dudaban, ¿que les aseguraba que no volvería sobre sus pasos?

- Supongamos que Albus tiene razón- comentó diplomáticamente la señora Weasley- El chico necesitara más que nunca que lo protejan y lo apoyen. Después de todo es solo un niño.

Un bufido general se escucho después del último comentario.

- Se nota mamá que no has tenido que lidiar con él cinco años- resopló Ron

- Siempre va a ser un Malfoy- corroboró George- Y es hijo de Lucius, uno de los peores mortifagos. A mi no me gusta nada todo esto.

- Sí, esto me huele a trampa- prosiguió Fred

- Esto solo lo hace porque ustedes-saben-quien le mando matar a Harry- sentenció Ginny

- ¡Ya oí suficientes tonterías!- la voz firme y repentinamente fría de Remus los hizo callarse. La cercanía de la luna llena lo traía bastante nervioso y la situación actual no lo ayudaba mucho, entrecerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Bill se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro del licántropo tratando de brindarle tranquilidad.

- Remus tiene razón- apuntó Bill calmadamente - si Malfoy quisiera matar a Harry ya lo hubiera hecho. Hace semanas que viven bajo el mismo techo, incluso duermen en la misma habitación.   
  
De repente, Ron se levantó de su asiento y dijo:  
- ¡Pero, no visteis lo que hizo! Si no llega a ser por Remus le hubiera hecho una cara nueva.

La señora Weasley lo miró con cara de recriminación y le dijo:  
- Ron no puedes juzgar a la gente sólo porque a ti te caiga mal. Yo digo que debemos darle una oportunidad. ¡Merlín! ¡Le pidió ayuda a Harry!

- Sí, ya- dijo Fred- Pero... ¿Y si es una treta para entregar a Harry? ¿Y si quiere vengarse por lo que ocurrió en aquella sala del Ministerio, en donde su padre fue atrapado y llevado a Azkaban?

- No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, Fred, pero algo es seguro. Algo en Malfoy ha cambiado y creo que para mejor. Yo digo y estoy de acuerdo con Molly, en que se le debe dar una oportunidad a Draco- intervino Remus, ahora ya un poco más calmado.

Hermione estaba sentada a un lado, escuchando en silencio, había algo en la actitud de Harry que no la convencía. Y Malfoy no parecía estar incomodo con su cercanía, por el contrario, cuando el moreno lo saco a rastras de la sala no se quejo en ningún momento. Pero era pronto para decir algo y ciertamente si estaba equivocada sería crear problemas de la nada.

Hermione no había sido la única en notar la actitud de los dos adolescentes, Bill parecía algo extrañado de la manera en que habían salido de la sala, y pillarlos tomados de la mano en la escalera solo había ayudado a que sus sospechas fueran más fuertes.

- Hermione, ¿qué dices tu? Estás muy callada y creo que tú, también deberías tener algo que decir sobre esto- le dijeron los dos gemelos ceñudos. Hermione se sorprendió. No pensó que le harían tal pregunta poniéndola en tal compromiso. Sabía que durante años, los Malfoy habían sido serios rivales con los Weasley, pero eso no quería decir que ella tuviera que ver en ello y sus sospechas aún eran sólo eso, sospechas.

- Bueno... yo...- comenzó la chica.

- ¿Sí?- la apremiaron los gemelos. Los que estaban en la sala estaban atentos a Hermione. - Yo... Creo igual que ellos. Creo que por lo menos deberíamos escuchar lo que Malfoy tenga que decir y después sopesarlo con lo que nosotros creamos.

Los gemelos gruñeron, Ron la miró ceñudo y los adultos la miraron sorprendidos

- Hermione, ¿estas loca?- Ron estaba bastante indignado.

- Ron, esto ya lo discutimos cuando Harry envió aquella carta. Mi opinión no ha cambiado- sentencio la bruja.

Ron resoplo pero se contuvo de contestarle algo cuando vio la típica mirada de "sabes que tengo razón" en los ojos de Hermione. Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos, pero de todas formas no estaban del todo convencidos de lo dicho por los demás.

- ¿Se puede saber, porque tanta desconfianza?- murmuro Bill- Esta bien, es un Malfoy y posiblemente haya sido un insoportable mocoso durante los últimos años, pero creo que todos tenemos derecho a cambiar y sobre todo a madurar.

Con esas palabras Bill se puso en pie dejando un pesado silencio detrás de suyo cuando abandono la cocina. Tenía que hablar con ese par, sobre todo tenía que aclarar que era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

_- Definitivamente pasa algo.- _pensó intranquilo_- solo espero que esto no termine en otra discusión. Porque si es lo que me imagino, a Ron le va a dar un ataque._

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ron, el clima no era muy diferente. Harry y Draco están organizando sus cosas.

- Draco.

El rubio que ahora desempacaba sus libros en completo silencio volvió a ignorar olímpicamente a Harry.

-Draco, no seas obstinado- el Gryffindor soltó un suspiro impaciente- intenta entender que no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño malcriado. Los Weasley son como una familia para mí y están haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que te sientas como en un hogar. Por favor, entiéndelo, Draco...

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Entender?! ¿Que es lo que tengo que entender?- Malfoy estaba muy irritado- Ya se, como olvidarlo. La comadreja es tu amigo, tu hermano.

La voz de Malfoy iba apagándose conforme hablaba. El moreno lo escuchaba pacientemente, más que rencor podía escuchar el dolor detrás de esas palabras. Se acerco al rubio, tomándolo por los hombros lo hizo girarse y apoyo su frente en la de él. Por un momento sintió esa conocida sensación de estar perdido en aquellos ojos grises que tanto le revelaban, pero que a la vez tanto le ocultaban, el dolor que por años había estado ocultando a todo el mundo. Cerro sus parpados un momento tratando de volver a la realidad.

- Amor haz un esfuerzo- murmuró Harry, sin percatarse de la manera en que había llamado al Slytherin. Detalle que no paso desapercibido por Draco, ni por Bill, quien al escuchar a su amigo hablarle de esa forma al que se suponía era su enemigo jurado, quedo petrificado aun sin poder abrir la puerta . Los dos ocupantes de la habitación no se percataron del sorprendido Weasley que los escuchaba anonadado.

- ¿Un esfuerzo? ¿Te parece que he hecho poco?

- Nunca dije eso Draco

- Claro Weasley ha pasado contigo 5 años, siempre acompañándote ¿verdad? El trío de oro de Gryffindor.

Harry suspiró, ahora comprendía lo que pasaba. El Slytherin estaba celoso, era algo tan simple como eso.

- Y tu eres mi novio- susurro suavemente, enfrentando la fría mirada, que se dulcifico cuando escucho esas palabras- Te quiero, nunca lo olvides.

Aunque sus palabras fueron sinceras y no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, éstas habían escapado de su boca sin permiso, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Sabes? Voy a tener que hacerte sonrojar más seguido- murmuro el rubio y sus ojos brillaba con cierta malicia- Eres la cosa más excitante que he visto cuando te sonrojas.

Sonrió complacido al ver como las mejillas de su novio se teñían aun más.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahí vas de nuevo

- No te burles- lo regaño el moreno apretando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

- No es burla Harry- ronroneo Draco, aprovechando la proximidad del otro para deslizar sus manos dentro de la camisa- El rojo te queda.

- Soy un Gryffindor

- Sí, pero eres MI Gryffindor, que no se te olvide.

Harry sonrió, eso era lo más cerca que Malfoy llegaría ha estar de expresar sus sentimientos. Tomaría tiempo, pero estaba seguro que llegaría el día en que el rubio podría decirle en voz alta lo que sentía.

- Tengo hambre- comento el moreno. Draco asintió y abrazados se dirigieron a la puerta. Al abrirla vieron, para su horror a Bill que seguía allí tratando asimilar lo que había oído, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy diferente escucharlo de sus protagonistas. Ambos muchachos se llevaron las manos a la boca y Bill reaccionó, aunque demasiado tarde.

- Chicos, creo que debemos hablar.

- Bill....... este....... - Harry lucia muy nervioso, Draco permanecía impasible aunque parecía haber perdido el don del habla.

- Pero ahora no es el momento- continuó Bill, al notar la turbación de los jóvenes- No se preocupen no diré nada, pero _tenemos_ que hablar.

- Luego de la cena- propuso Draco, y sin esperar contestación tomo la mano de Harry y se lo llevo escaleras abajo.

Mientras, en el jardín, los gemelos estaban muy atareados preparando una travesura para el rubio. Ambos no confiaban en él y ahora que lo tenían tan cerca no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para hacerle de las suyas a aquel maldito Slytherin.

-Fred, ¿qué te parece si utilizamos aquel nuevo invento? –dijo George emocionado.

-¿Te refieres a aquel?

-Precisamente, hermanito –dijo George y en su cara le apareció una malévola sonrisita.

-Fantástico, George. ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Fred.

-Mañana por la mañana le cambiaremos el shampoo. ¡Cómo nos vamos a reír!

-En verdad ha sido muy brillante… Sobretodo pensando que no hace mucho que lo hemos inventado y no lo hemos probado aún. Malfoy va a ser el conejito de indias idóneo…

Cuando Harry y Draco estaban a mediados de la escalera se dejaron ir y bajaron haciendo como si discutieran, como siempre, aunque ya había quien sabía de su "relación".

Bill bajaba algo aturdido detrás suyo y les miraba entre preocupado y contento. Por el camino, Harry y Draco se encontraron con Ron que estaba de muy malhumor por lo ocurrido media hora atrás en el comedor.

Harry y Ron fueron a ayudar a la señora Weasley a preparar la mesa. Draco se fue a la sala, en donde estaban Remus y el señor Weasley. Se sentó donde pudo y en donde pudiera estar algo más cómodo y un poco fuera de la vista de ambos adultos. Entonces apareció Bill y se sentó al lado de Remus.

Los dos adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre los recientes acontecimientos en el Ministerio y así comenzaron una pacífica discusión. Minutos después aparecieron los gemelos Weasley que venían del jardín trasero en teoría de desgnomizar y se sentaron al lado de su padre y comenzaron a hablar sobre los acontecimientos recientes sobre el quidditch.

Nadie hacía el menor caso de Draco, quien agradecía su soledad, aunque envidiaba aquella famila, más que nada porque se sentaban tranquilamente y hablaban entre ellos y se divertían. En su casa, la palabra "diversión" no entraba en su vocabulario. Lo único que hacía Draco era estudiar Artes Oscuras con aquel cínico profesor de la materia para entrar al servicio del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cuando miraba de hacer algo con su padre, sólo conseguía que le mostrara alguno de los maleficios oscuros o simplemente que lo enviara a su habitación sin comer.

En cambio los Weasley eran totalmente diferentes y aunque le dolía admitirlo, eran lo más parecido a una familia que lograría conocer, casi. Porque debía tener en cuenta la familia que formaría junto a Potter, a quien amaba sobre su vida propia.

La voz de Molly les llegó:

-¡A cenar!

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí, Harry y Ron estaban ya sentados. Fred y George se sentaron al sitio de siempre y al lado se sentó Ginny. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y Hermione al lado de Ron. Bill la prestó el suyo a Remus y luego se sentó a su lado. Arthur se fue a sentar al lado opuesto de Remus y Molly al lado de Bill.

Cuando todos comenzaron a comer en silencio Draco observó a todos y cada uno. Los gemelos cuchicheaban entre ellos lo que harían y cómo a la mañana siguiente y sintieron como alguien los miraba fijamente. Levantaron la vista del plato y se encontraron los expectantes ojos grises del rubio que enseguida bajó la mirada al plato y siguió comiento.

"_Más te vale, Malfoy. No te durará mucho tu prepotencia. Mañana vamos a reír y mucho_" pensó Fred.

Molly los observaba severamente, intuía que algo tramaban esos dos y no iba muy mal encaminada al pensar aquello, puesto que cuando estaban tramando algo su cara se tornaba más angelical que nunca, cosa que avisaba del peligro inminente, pero no dijo nada.

Bill y su padre hablaban de lo ocurrido recientemente en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas Peligrosas, puesto que últimamente, había habido muchos ataques de Vampiros cerca de Canterbury. Pero lo más sorprendente había sido el ataque de uno de los gigantes a una familia muggle que paseaba por las montañas cercanas.

Ron hablaba con Ginny sobre los Chuddley Cannons y Hermione observaba atentamente a Harry y a Draco que permanecían muy callados y con sus vistas puestas en los platos. Hermione sospechaba algo, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que sería volver a provocar una discusión y era lo que menos era recomendable en aquellos momentos.

Media hora después, Molly se levantó y fue a coger los postres. Un pudín de nata con algunas frambuesas bien maduras encima y lo sirvió en silencio.

Todo el comedor parecía una tumba o un entierro. Algo extraño si se tenía en cuenta lo movido que había sido el día, pero tampoco lo era tanto, ya que, no era bueno recordar lo ocurrido cuando Harry y Malfoy llegaron a la casa y cuando Ron casi la da un puñetazo a Draco.

Cuando Draco se terminó lo que le había sido servido dio las gracias a la señora Weasley, se levantó pidió permiso y se fue arriba, en donde esperó a Harry y probablemente a Bill.

_En fin. Hasta aquí llega el capítulo y os damos las gracias por el apoyo que nos estáis dando, es un placer estar rodeadas por tanta buena gente._

_¡Besitos!_

**_Las Zabini_**

**_JaenSnape_****_ y Earwen_**


End file.
